Where There's Smoke There's Fire
by Sylindara
Summary: In a vague future where Hogwarts is now overrun with Japanese people, ominous rumblings stir below the surface. People are on the move. Written for the challenge Ensemble and Character Battle 2014 and Rarepair Battle on basketballpoetsociety Tumblr [Hogwarts AU]
1. Conversations in the Great Hall

Everyone has their own Hogwarts AU, this is mine. Charts of all the characters and their houses and positions are posted on my tumblr (chippokenabokura), so it'll be a little easier to understand. This takes place in an alternative future of the books in which Hogwarts is now overrun with Japanese people, or something. IDK

* * *

The Hogwarts dining hall is traditionally a raucous and disorderly venue every meal time; as expected of the one place where all, or at least most, of the teenage student body will be sure to gather at the same time. Today, however, is especially noisy as all four Quidditch teams meet at their respective tables and pump their captains for news.

Gryffindor – already considered the most unruly part of Hogwarts by some – is filled with the wails of Captain Okamura as his teammates try to work out what he's saying.

"Well?" Hayama asks impatiently, "What did they say?"

"He-he-" Okamura blubbers. "I thought we'd come to an agreement!"

"Look, I think we all got the point that Slytherin backed out and left us in the lurch." Hyuuga sighs. "But did they agree?"

"Yeah," Kagami chimes in, "are we on the team or not?" He waves a hand at himself, Akashi, and Haizaki – the only first years in the huddle.

"Come on," Fukui barks, slapping Okamura harshly on the back. "Stop crying and answer the question."

"They said yes," Okamura finally gets out, though he still looks like he's about to cry any second. "I don't understand, I thought he was all for it."

"There are Slytherins you can trust to keep their word, Imayoshi ain't one of them," Nebuya shrugs carelessly. Now that his position's been officially given to a first year, Nebuya stops paying attention to the commotion and pokes sadly at his still empty plate. Hayama, who has also lost his Chaser position – to Akashi, sighs and pats him on the back consolingly.

Sitting beside Kagami, Kise manages to hear the whole thing and immediately turns and says, "Congratulations, Kagamicchi, Akashicchi!"

"Wait, -cchi? Really?" Kagami remarks, eyebrows springing up in surprise.

"It's a nickname!" Kise sparkles at him. "For people I really admire. And what's more worthy of admiration than being the first Gryffindor first years since Harry Potter to get on the Quidditch team?"

Akashi looks at him. "We are not the only first years to receive this chance; even if Slytherin backed out, there are still Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. And in any case, it was the expected result," he says.

"Uh, anyway, thanks," Kagami says awkwardly. "You sure you don't want to try out? Quidditch is really fun."

"No, thank you." Kise shakes his head. "This kind of thing isn't fun for me. You're just flying around with a bunch of balls after all."

"JUST FLYING AROUND WITH A BUNCH OF BALLS?" Wakamatsu shouts, looming over the three first years. "QUIDDITCH IS THE TRADITIONAL SPORT OF THE WIZARDING WORLD! IT HAS A LONGER AND PROUDER HISTORY THAN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE! HOW DARE YOU REDUCE IT FLYING AROUND WITH BALLS!"

"You te(ll) them, Wakamatsu!" Hayakawa cheers from the other side of the table.

"Hey, calm down, I'm sure they didn't mean it." Koganei prudently puts an arm between Wakamatsu and the other three. "They're just first years, no need to get so upset at them."

"Yeah, what's your damage?" Haizaki snorts, finally looking over instead of pretending to ignore them. "You sure are talking big when you're not even on the team."

"Just because _you_ got on," Hayakawa splutters, too angry to speak.

"What, jealous that I took your spot?" Haizaki sneers.

Akashi narrows his eyes and opens his mouth, but Ogiwara gets there before him.

"Stop that, Haizaki," Ogiwara scolds him, cuffing the back of Haizaki's head. "What if a professor comes along?"

"Too late," Professor Garcia, head of Gryffindor House, tells them all ominously. "Ten points from Gryffindor for causing a scene. All of you calm down and shut up. The Headmaster will officially announce the decision soon enough, until then you lot keep your traps shut."

Everyone looks away guiltily and even Okamura stops crying. Fukui, who had been slapping him on the back in a warped way of cheering him up, snatches his hand away and rubs it gingerly against his robe.

"Oh yeah," Professor Garcia says just before she turns away, "another five points from Gryffindor for being right here and not doing anything, _Prefect_ Mayuzumi. What do you think we gave you that Prefect badge for?"

"_I_ don't know," Mayuzumi mutters sulkily at her back. "Why would you even give me the Prefect badge in the first place?"

"It is kind of scary to think that Mayuzumi is the most appropriate for the Prefect badge in his year," Koganei says quietly to Hyuuga.

"That guy just looks responsible, because no one can see him actually doing anything. It's useful for a Seeker, but not much else." Fukui scowls at the empty space where Mayuzumi used to be. "How does he do that?"

* * *

At the table nearest to Gryffindor, the Ravenclaw Quidditch team has also been discussing the upcoming announcement. Although much more sedately.

"Did Gryffindor just lose ten points?" Moriyama asks incredulously, attention taken up by the magic swirling around the giant hourglasses at one end of the hall. "What are they doing over there?"

"Fifteen," Izuki notes distractedly, before going back to scribbling in his pun notebook.

Susa sighs. "Probably because Okamura is, just like the stereotype, way too stuck on the fact that Imayoshi didn't bring forward any first year players for consideration."

"So Imayoshi really didn't support it officially then." Izuki looks up from his notebook. "Even though he was the one to propose letting first years on the team originally to the three of you."

"Imayoshi is always up to something," Susa says resignedly. "But whatever the case, he didn't oppose it and the proposal was accepted." He turns to the three first years sitting opposite him. "Which means you three are now officially part of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, congratulations!"

"Alright!" Aomine shouts, pumping his fist excitedly in the air.

"Ehhhhhhh," Murasakibara says from beside him, showing the exact opposite reaction to the news.

"They're going with the same team they had last year then?" Kobori suddenly asks.

"Yup." Susa nods at him. "This is Slytherin, so we can't expect them to not have new tricks up their sleeves. But at least those sleeves will be on the same people we faced last year. It's the other two teams we need more information on. I don't know how Imayoshi knew, but just like he said there are other first year players besides the Generation of Miracles. Though of course we all thought he was talking about a Slytherin player at the time."

"You mean that big first year in Gryffindor," Izuki points out. "I've never heard of him before. He certainly wasn't in the Quidditch Junior Leagues. Do any of you know him?"

"'Fraid not." Aomine shakes his head.

"Dunno who this Kagami Taiga is," Murasakibara agrees lazily.

"We can help when it comes to strategy for dealing with the others though. We know how they play when we've all played together so much," says Momoi earnestly. "But is that really okay? For us first years to be playing and taking over your positions?"

Both Mitobe and Kobori smile at her reassuring. Mitobe gives her a thumbs up while Kobori says, "Don't worry about it, Momoi; we've seen your strength at the trials. Neither Mitobe nor I have any regrets giving you first years these positions, so none of you should either. Especially you, since the Seeker position needed to be filled anyway. It doesn't matter if you used to be a Chaser, you are the best for the post, beyond a doubt."

Momoi blushes at that and looks down. "Thank you-"

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai screeches suddenly. "I'm really sorry that your position was taken. I'm really sorry that I'm useless as anything other than Chaser."

"There, there, Sakurai," Susa pats at him soothingly. "No need to go into hysterics. No one's going to take your position from you."

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai says even louder. "I'm sorry I won't give up my position!"

"No really, be quiet," Izuki warns. "Professor Harasawa is looking this way."

At the mention of the Head of Ravenclaw house, the entire group stops talking and looks down at their empty plates.

"Still," Moriyama says quietly, "you have to wonder what Imayoshi is thinking. What is he up to?"

Susa simply shakes his head.

* * *

"…and so, the two of you are now on the team despite being first years," Kasamatsu tells Kuroko and Midorima firmly. "Be thankful for the chance."

"I will have you know I have done all that is humanly possible," Midorima sniffs. "This is the foreordained result."

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT-" Miyaji starts to say, held back by Kimura and Nakamura's hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down, Miyaji, they'll buckle down once practice starts," Ootsubo tells him, before turning back to the first years. "We do expect you to respect your elders, however. You should be thinking of how you can work well with the rest of this team, not just what you do for yourself."

"I'll warn you now," says Kasamatsu. "If you can't work well with the rest of the team, I will not hesitate to give your position back to Tsuchida, Midorima."

"What-" Midorima starts to say, though he quiets down when Kuroko puts a firm hand on his wrist.

"You are the much better player, Midorima, we won't deny that," Kimura says, giving Tsuchida an apologetic look, "but Quidditch is a team sport. And if you can't work with the team, you will become a hindrance."

"Even if Slytherin is still going with their old team despite all that rot Imayoshi said about promising first years besides you Generation of Miracles lot, this year will be a long and messy battle for the Cup with all these first years playing," Miyaji says bluntly. "Get over yourselves or I'll trample you."

"I will do all that is humanly possible," is all Midorima says. "Everything."

"What Midorima means is that of course we will do our best for the team," Kuroko says diplomatically, the hand on Midorima's wrist digging into his flesh.

"See that you do," Kasamatsu says. "Practice starts tomorrow – I've already talked to Groundskeeper Aida and we have the field first. We'll be having our first strategy meeting then too. Be prepared."

Now that the seniors have turned away, Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara crowd around Kuroko to give their congratulations.

"That's amazing!" Furihata gushes. "You're the first first year in Hufflepuff to get on the team! And, uh, Midorima too."

"Yeah, congratulations, Midorima," Fukuda says weakly.

"Congratulations, both of you," Kawahara tells Kuroko with a big grin.

"Man proposes and God disposes," Midorima says. He eyes them haughtily. "As long as one does all that is humanly possible, then such results is only to be expected."

"You know," Furihata says with a frown, "I don't think that attitude is very good. You should be more grateful for the chance. You'll keep getting in trouble with the seniors if you act like that."

"Perhaps you should be more concerned with yourself instead of meddling in other people's business," Midorima snaps. "I will have you know that you would not have made such a miserable showing at the trials if you had actually done all that is humanly possible."

"Hey!" Fukuda and Kawahara both say angrily.

"_Midorima_," Kuroko hisses, showing the most emotion they have seen all day.

"Don't fight, you don't want Professor Nakatani to come over here," Tsuchida tells them, pointing at the Head of Hufflepuff House – who is indeed looking in their direction with a frown on his face, along with Professor Takeuchi. "And Ootsubo is sitting right there too, you want him to catch you fighting even less. He _is_ a Prefect, you know."

The first years all quiet down and Kuroko finally lifts his hand from Midorima's wrist. "We will be more careful," he tells Tsuchida.

"Just don't get into trouble. Us Hufflepuffs are counting on you guys," Tsuchida says with a smile. "And you three too. Even if you're not on the Quidditch team, as a House we are all counting on each other. For the Quidditch Cup, for the House Cup, even just for making this a good year for everyone."

Midorima turns away at that, Fukuda and Kawahara blushes, while Furihata squeaks and spills his pumpkin juice.

* * *

"Look, Hufflepuff has broken out the buddy-buddy speeches," Hara laughs, sitting at the end of the Slytherin table. "I win the bet, Seto. I told you they'd have started being all overfamiliar before dinner even starts."

"Whatever." Seto shrugs his shoulders lazily. "Who cares about Hufflepuff? What I want to know is what Imayoshi is up to."

"All the other Houses are letting first years join the team this year," Furuhashi mentions, narrowing his eyes at the Quidditch team sitting all the way at the other end of the Slytherin table. "But not Imayoshi. Sure, we didn't get one of those Generation of Miracles this year, but Gryffindor came out with three first years even though they only got two of them."

"You'd think he'd at least switch out Himuro for Takao even if he doesn't go after any Slytherin first years," says Yamazaki. "Takao's young and inexperienced, but I've never seen him not hanging around Imayoshi, he's gotta have licked his ass enough to get a position by this point."

"You might as well ask why he didn't put Hanamiya on the team," snorts Hara. "Hanamiya is ten times the Chaser that Himuro is."

As one, all four of them turn to look at Hanamiya, who has been staring at Imayoshi the whole time with a brooding look on his face.

"It makes him look good," Hanamiya snorts without looking at the others. "This way, he's the only one not making unreasonable demands. But there's no way he isn't the one behind this scheme; this isn't something Okamura, Susa, or Kasamatsu would have come up with."

As if feeling the weight of his gaze, Imayoshi looks up from the notebook Riko is showing him and gives Hanamiya a jaunty wave.

Riko looks up too when she realises that Imayoshi's attention has been captured elsewhere, just in time to see Hanamiya turn away with a scowl.

"Do you think he knows?" she asks curiously.

"Hanamiya?" Mibuchi interjects. "He'd be looking a lot worse if he actually realises what we're doing. Don't worry about it."

"And let's try to keep it this way for as long as we can, shall we?" Nijimura says drily. "It'd be too much trouble dealing with that guy if he actively tries to incapacitate us."

"You mean he wasn't trying to actively incapacitate us up to now?" Takao says in surprise.

"Oh no," Himuro says with a soft smile. "You would know if Hanamiya was actively gunning for you. We're still safe for now."

"We have what, a year?" Riko says without much confidence. "He's not stupid, he'll definitely realise when we give you the Chaser position after Captain Imayoshi graduates. That's when you really need to keep your guard up."

"Yes ma'am!" Takao says nervously, one hand coming up in a salute.

"It'll be okay. You'll have all of us here to help support you when the time comes," Kiyoshi tells him reassuringly. He turns and pokes Liu with an elbow. "Right?"

Liu rolls his eyes at him, and digs his elbow in Kiyoshi's side in return. "Yeah, yeah."

"There's nothing to worry about," Imayoshi drawls. "We've been doing this for years now. We'll be prepared for anything he throws at us. Well, I say we, but the real battle will be next year. So good luck with everything after I graduate, Captain Nijimura."

"Don't call me that yet." Nijimura scowls at him. "You're going to jinx me or something."

"We're already jinxed," Mibuchi moans. "Seven people in that miraculous Junior League team, and not a single one in Slytherin."

The team sigh as one.

"Well, it's what we were expecting really," Kiyoshi points out with a shrug.

"I had my hopes on Akashi at least," Nijimura admits. "But it was always a longshot."

"You're the one who knows them best, we trust your judgement." Riko shakes her head. "But what a waste."

"Yeah," Takao agrees longingly, staring at Hufflepuff table.

"Still has that obsession with Midorima?" Himuro asks him wryly.

"And the same question back to you," Takao replies. "You'll understand when you see him play."

"I was right about Taiga making the team, wasn't I?" says Himuro. "You will understand as well when you see _him_ play."

"Let's not wait until they actual play," Imayoshi scolds them both. "First strategy meeting starts tomorrow. Bring everything you know about their Quidditch styles."

"Got it." Himuro nods at him.

"In the meantime," Kiyoshi reminds them, "we can't lower our guard for a second against Hanamiya."

"At least the Head of the House is on our side," Riko points out. "I've seen the way Professor Araki looks at them; Professor Shirogane as well."

"Just remember, there're only a few more years left." Mibuchi sighs wistfully.

"And we have a bigger pool of prospective players to choose from now," adds Himuro.

"Don't worry, Imayoshi," Nijimura says seriously. "Leave it to us. We'll make sure that Hanamiya and his cronies _never_ get on the Quidditch team."

* * *

The Generation of Miracles in this AU is: Kuroko as Seeker, Murasakibara as Keeper, Haizaki and Aomine as Beaters, and Midorima, Momoi, and Akashi as Chasers in the fictitious Quidditch Junior League that occurs among Wizarding folk before school age. Kise is a muggleborn and doesn't understand anything. Both Himuro and Kagami are also muggleborns, but they have the good luck of living near Alex who took them under her wing when she realised they had magic.


	2. Eavesdropping in the Library

Friday evenings in the Gryffindor common room is a noisy, boisterous affair. It is also the time in which the Gryffindor Quidditch team, plus various hanger-ons, meet up by the fireplace to help their less fortunate members with homework. And, most importantly, to make sure that they are not failing their classes to the point where they are forbidden from playing.

Right now, that mostly involves half of the team huddling around Kagami and despairing over his brains. The lack of it, to be precise.

"How did you get this answer? How did you get any of these answers?" Hyuuga asks in despair, shuffling through the sheaves of ink-spotted parchment as if the words will change if he stares at them hard enough.

"Being a muggle-born is no excuse," Fukui says sternly, looking over Hyuuga's shoulder. "Just look at Kise!"

Kise, finding everyone's attention on him, reddens attractively. "Well, I-"

"Don't let him fool you," Haizaki cuts in, sinking further into his seat on the other side of the fireplace. "His marks are as bad as Kagami's. Maybe even worse." He sniggers.

"They are not worse!" Kise snaps. "My marks are better than his for every subject!"

"Not by much, not enough to pass most of your classes," Akashi points out from next to Kise. He had already finished his own work, hence why Akashi is now helping Kise with his and deeply regretting it. "Perhaps the curriculum is too much for muggle-borns."

"Kasamatsu said his first years are all doing fine though," Okamura says morosely.

"Both of Hufflepuff Team's first years are pure bloods, so they shouldn't count." Hayama looks up from where he had been copying Mayuzumi's Divinations homework.

"No, no," Okamura says hastily, "not those first years, the other ones!"

"What other first years," Fukui asks with an exasperated huff, digging an elbow into Okamura's side, unheeding of his cries of pain.

In the commotion, no one notices the entrance of the common room swinging open. Not until Ogiwara stops suddenly in front of Akashi, harsh pants attesting to how much he must have run.

"Akashi, you spend a lot of time in the Slytherin common room, don't you?" Ogiwara asks, ignoring the fact that the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team is staring at him.

"Akashi goes to the Slytherin common room?!" Kagami yelps in surprise, shutting up belatedly when he gets scornful look from Akashi.

"I meet with Nijimura there sometimes, he helped coach our Junior League team," Akashi says for Kagami's benefit, not looking away from Ogiwara. "I _have_ noticed that the Slytherins were up to something recently, what happened?"

"Why would you willingly go meet him?" "Slytherins are always up to something." Haizaki and Mayuzumi snort at the same time, giving each other a prickly look when they find out they did so.

Ogiwara sighs, dropping down into the space Kagami shuffles aside for him so that he's no longer hovering over Akashi. "I was with Kuroko in the library and we saw something we probably shouldn't have. It was that creepy looking Slytherin 5th year, the one with the eyebrows – he was one of the ones harassing those first years on the train."

"Hanamiya," Nebuya growls from where he is sprawled on the floor next to Hayama. He's not the only one, the mood of their little group dropping like rock as tension crackles from everyone but the first years.

"I think he and his cronies are involved in something bad," Ogiwara admits with a worried twist to his mouth.

"Start from the beginning," Hyuuga says, brows furrowing heavily.

"We were studying in the library when we heard noises coming from the Restricted Section. And we knew there weren't supposed to be anyone in there because we just saw Madam Pince leading out the last person who used." Ogiwara takes a deep breath. "So Kuroko did that thing he's so good at and snuck into the Restricted Section. He was out a moment later; apparently that Slytherin 5th year bully was in there, looking for something in the Dark Arts books. Kuroko wanted to try going back in and eavesdrop, but I talked him out of it. That guy's dangerous; especially if he is dabbling in the Dark Arts. We'd be in trouble if we're found out."

"Oi, you weren't, were you?" Fukui asks worriedly.

"I'm not sure," Ogiwara says, "I don't think so? We did see him standing just outside the Restricted Section later, and he did look in our direction – but I don't think he suspects anything. I don't think he even noticed Kuroko beside me."

"Mayuzumi," Okamura says, turning to his left.

"I know," Mayuzumi says soberly. "I'll try to bring it up subtly at the next prefects meeting. It's not gonna be easy with Hanamiya a prefect as well. And there's not much we can do right now when it's just a question of hearsay."

Ogiwara winces at that. "Sorry I don't have any proof."

"No one's blaming you," Hyuuga assures him. "But precisely because this is Hanamiya we're talking about, we have to be careful. That guy's bad news."

"But if this person's really dabbling in the Dark Arts something should be done, right?" Kagami asks worriedly.

"Something _is_ being done," Mayuzumi tells him snottily. "I'm going to tell the other prefects to keep an eye out."

"That's it?" Akashi says sharply. He does not look reassured. "But surely there's more. This Hanamiya sounds too dangerous to be left alone."

"He _is_ dangerous. You're a first year, so you don't know him, but you can't underestimate Hanamiya," Hayama says, a rare serious look on his face. "You can't run around half-cocked when it comes to that guy."

"What are you gonna do anyway, Mr. Goody-two-shoes?" Haizaki mocks. "Go beat him up because you think he's a dark wizard?"

Akashi still doesn't look convinced. Kise shakes him gently by the shoulder. "Leave it to the prefects, Akashicchi. They know Hanamiya; they'd know how to deal with him."

"I hope so," Akashi says broodingly, finally letting the matter drop.

A bad idea, Akashi finds out later that night with the entire Gryffindor Tower in uproar over the discovery of acromantulas in the 2nd year boys' dorm room. Three people had to be taken to the infirmary by the time the Head of House, Professor Garcia, disposed of the last of the spiders. One of them was Ogiwara.

It's no longer a matter to be left to the older members of the Quidditch Team. Not when their inaction has resulted in casualties. Something needs to be done before there are any more.


	3. Negotiating with the Enemy

Slytherins, a naturally sneaky and tricky bunch, have been acting even more secretive recently. One of their fifth years have been witnessed sneaking into the Restricted Section of the library and lurking among the books about Dark Arts. The witness, the very night after those events, was attacked by acromantulas in his dorm room.

With this much evidence, it's obvious to Akashi what is going on. But what he need is proof.

Which is why Akashi is standing outside the Slytherin common room despite knowing for a fact that Nijimura is still training on the grounds with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team at this time. That's why he's here.

It is just as Akashi expected. The Slytherins in the common room are well used to him showing up to talk with Nijimura, and pay him no mind beyond telling him that Nijimura won't be back for a while longer. Akashi pretends to be disappointed, and gives the excuse of hanging around the common room until Nijimura comes back. It is a mark of how often he shows up that the others don't even blink, going back to their conversations like nothing had happened. Akashi sits at one end of the empty sofa nearest to the door that leads the fifth year boys' room, opens a book he had brought along for camouflage, and waits.

It doesn't take long before everyone is back to what they were doing before Akashi had arrived. Making sure that none of their attention is on him, Akashi is just starting to stand up when someone takes the empty seat next to him. It's a Slytherin second year, Takao; Akashi has heard Nijimura talk about what a good Chaser he will make.

"Hanamiya isn't dumb enough to leave any evidence in his bedroom," says Takao bluntly, draping an arm familiarly along the back of the sofa behind Akashi's head. "You're better off searching the crooks and crannies of Hogwarts and hoping you stumble on his stash."

Nijimura did not mention Takao's ability at Legilimency. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," says Akashi after a pause.

Takao smirks at him. "I saw your eyes widen just now. I'm right, aren't I? You're here because Ogiwara was attacked by acromantula and you think Hanamiya is behind it."

"You sound like you know a lot about this." Akashi narrows his eyes at Takao, unobtrusively putting a hand on the wand in his pocket.

Takao dares to roll his eyes at Akashi, not a hint of tension in his movements. "I just stopped a Hufflepuff first year from doing the same thing earlier this evening. I had no idea Ogiwara was friends with one of the Generation of Miracles."

"Despite how he looks, Kuroko is very good at making friends," Akashi says blandly, not letting go of his wand. "Since you have been so nice as to be frank with me, I shall do the same. Whose side are you on?"

"There are two factions in Slytherin; Imayoshi's and Hanamiya's." Takao smirks again. "I'll leave it to you to make up your own mind." Behind him, the Slytherin Quidditch team enters the common room, raising the ambient noise level by a magnitude. Takao stands up, moving behind the sofa so he can lean over the back and say intimately, in Akashi's ear, "Don't be the stereotypical Gryffindor and try to face Hanamiya on his home ground. I would hate to see another Gryffindor be attacked by acromantulas."

Akashi allows the small pat on his head as Takao leaves for the staircase going further into Slytherin Dorm; it is infuriating, but Takao is right. Akashi hadn't taken Hanamiya seriously enough. He allows the exasperation to show on his face for a moment, staring at Takao's back, then smooths the expression away, turning forward to face Nijimura and his suspicious expression.

"What was that about?" Nijimura asks, eyes shifting in the direction Takao had gone in.

"A flirtation. Possibly," Akashi says as drily as possible.

Nijimura narrows his eyes. "Tell me if he gives you trouble. And why are you here anyway?"

"What if I was the one giving him trouble?" Akashi asks as snottily as possible. He would rather not answer the second question.

"One, I expect him to deal with trouble," Nijimura says, counting off his fingers. "Two, I also expect him to come to me with any trouble."

"You are looking down on me," says Akashi, half-reassured that his obfuscation seem to be succeeding.

"I am not," Nijimura snorts. "I know you're a menace."

* * *

If at first you don't succeed, then you are obviously going about this the wrong way. They are words Akashi has lived by for most of his life, and they have always served him well. Which is why his plan of attack has changed to following Takao, using the tracker he had placed on the Slytherin boy during dinner.

Thanks to Takao's Hawk Eye, it wasn't an easy feat; Akashi had to fake a stumble after he had drawn his conversation with Nijimura to a natural conclusion – a clichéd move, but one Akashi is confident had worked. That Hawk Eye is also why Akashi is shadowing him from 100 metres away, not daring to go any closer.

Such an intricate tracking spell is not one a first year should be capable of; but against such a troublesome ability, Akashi has to use any advantage he has – including his access to the rare magic texts in the library of his family home.

But even the effort spent on such a difficult spell does not seem to be yielding the results Akashi wants. He frowns down at the rough map of Hogwarts he had bound the tracking spell to; the dot that indicates Takao has been in the same spot for the last five minutes, right in the middle of the corridor. Akashi's instincts clamours.

"Pretty clever for a Gryffindor, but a tracker isn't hard to find." Takao's amused voice whispers in Akashi's ear.

The scowl on Akashi's face deepens as he whirls around. Takao stands behind him, one hand on the wall besides Akashi and the other on his hip. The aura of smugness makes Akashi want to kick him very, very badly. "Don't try to sound like you knew from the beginning. Your pattern of behaviour up until now very clearly indicated that you were searching for something. Taking your own advice and trying to find Hanamiya's stash?"

It is a bold move, but the look on Takao's face tells him it worked. "And here I was thinking that you were after me because I foiled your attempt. When did you realise that I'm also trying to expose Hanamiya?"

"When you mentioned catching Kuroko," says Akashi, tilting his chin up and trying to show how little he cares that Takao is in his personal space.

"Because I wouldn't have been able to unless I was also watching Hanamiya's dorm." Takao sighs. "Me and my big mouth."

"Tit for tat, how did you find the tracker?"

Takao smiles ruefully. "I kept thinking about you bumping into me and how cliché it was. And then I checked and there really was a tracker. You really dashed my hopes."

"You're twelve," Akashi says acidly. "Who would want to bump into you?"

"Don't be so cruel." Takao pouts. "I'm very appealing."

Akashi narrows his eyes. "If you're trying to take my attention off what you're doing, it's not working. Now that I know what floor Hanamiya's stash is, I can do my own searching."

"Hanamiya is a Slytherin, he's for us to take care of." Takao holds up a hand quickly. "But I realise that you aren't going to accept that, so how about this? Let's work together. This way we can pool our resources; and it'll be easier for me to keep an eye on you and make sure Hanamiya doesn't put you in the infirmary too. Nijimura'd have my head."

"Why isn't Nijimura dealing with this himself?"

Takao makes a face. "The Quidditch team are the ones who're keeping tabs on Hanamiya, but they don't dare raise a fuss when they have no proof. And their hands are tied anyway because everyone knows about the grudge between the Quidditch team and Hanamiya and his gang."

"But you're not officially on the Quidditch team so you decided to act on your own." Akashi takes in all the minute details in Takao's expression, he's not the only one who can see more than others. "And the Quidditch team doesn't know this."

"Okay, but now you realise that I can no longer allow you to not work with me." Takao does his best to loom over Akashi with only three centimetre difference in their height.

"That's fine." Akashi shrugs, doing his best to look unconcerned. "I doubt Nijimura would be any happier to know I'm going after Hanamiya either."

Takao grins happily. "Alright! Glad we could reach an agreement."

Akashi's chest thumps, taking the full force of that smile right in the face. Maybe Takao's boast about being appealing wasn't just a joke after all.


End file.
